koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayuki
Ayuki (足往) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He joins the main party in the first chapter of the game's story. Role in Game Ayuki is a member of the Kuna Clan battalion whom once defended Nakatsu Kuni's capital, Kashihara. At an early age, he was enlisted into the military under Oshihito's command. He didn't like the general at first, often complaining about his strict and harsh behavior. Two years later, when the capital had fallen and the army fled, Oshihito saved him from being cut down by a Tokoyo no Kuni soldier. Ayuki has since admired his superior and dreams of one day becoming a powerful warrior who is useful to him. He joined the other survivors west in Takachiho. In between his daily training, Ayuki routinely helps with the camp's chores. When Chihiro arrives, he immediately swears his loyalty to her and declares his new duty as her bodyguard. Ayuki agrees to her request to act as her escort outside the camp, but he bashfully declines because he can't find his weapon. They head off once she finds it for him. The young boy guides her to the nearby village until he remembers he is the one who has the dinner cooking shift. He hurries back before Chihiro and company. Sometime during his trip back, Ayuki is kidnapped and imprisoned by Levanta's soldiers. Iwanagahime reasons they lack the resources to risk a jail break and tells Chihiro to give up on the boy. Refusing to abandon him, Chihiro defies the veteran general's advice and rallies their army to attack. The two chapter fight against Levanta is mainly driven by her desire to rescue Ayuki and the villagers. Ayuki resumes his duty when he is freed and follows Chihiro's party throughout the game's timelines. Personal Route Once they are in Izumo, Chihiro and company learn from Shani that they need a coral to start the upcoming festival. Wanting to be useful, Ayuki leaves the flying ship to search for it. Chihiro notices him and decides to follow the boy. As he searches the beach, he is surrounded by two corrupted spirits. The princess hurries to his aid. Oshihito, who noticed their absence, arrives to eradicate the threat for them. He escorts the duo back to the ship and reprimands Ayuki's recklessness. She attempts to defend the boy's intentions, but Ayuki stops her and accepts full responsibility for his actions. He retells her his past to dispel her displeasures for his idol. Ayuki gets his chance to redeem himself later within Kumano. A sacred urn needs to be recreated to retrieve Genbu's blessings and the rare clay for the urn has been retrieved. Kazahaya requires a week to finish it, so Chihiro and company remain idle within the nearby village. During the week wait, two ruffians threaten to steal from the village and ruin the incomplete urn. Ayuki, who is on the nightly watch, stalls in fear of being chided again. In his brief moment of hesitation, however, he remembers Chihiro's faith in him and is motivated to act. He drives the two men away from the village and protects the urn. The princess learns of his actions the following mourning and, though concerned for his new bruises, sincerely thanks him for his bravery. She catches up to him the night before they retake the capital, Kashihara. Contemplating the words of his fellow soldiers, Ayuki begins to question the meanings of patriotism and loyalty. He wonders if his dream for self-improvement is selfish when everyone else appears to be fighting for a united goal. Chihiro offers her belief that everyone is fighting for their individual reasons, but they are all united in the desire to end the war. Ayuki still doesn't completely grasp the concept and is left befuddled. He appreciates her attempt to help him and affirms that, no matter what other people say, he will always fight for her. In his epilogue scenario, Ayuki briefly chitchats with Chihiro before he is called away for training. Since it's a rare day off from her duties, the Queen decides to sneak away from the castle alone for a walk. The cadet notices her departure and hurries to her side as her mandatory escort. His time spent in the peaceful Kashihara has Ayuki verbally interpret patriotism as a fancier reiteration of protecting friends and family. Happy to see her agree, he suddenly confesses his innocuous love for her and his hopes to never leave her side. His Aizouban extra event is set two years after the main story. Chihiro is taking a walk after finishing her duties for the day and hears the royal army training. As she heads towards the Kuna troops, she overhears Ayuki throwing a tantrum at his elders for looking down on his age. She approaches him after they leave, but he is still too upset to talk about his problem. A dirt devil abruptly comes towards Chihiro, and Ayuki hops in its path to protect her from it. He loosens up after she thanks him and compliments his growing maturity. Since she went through a phase of multiple hair accessories during middle school, Chihiro figures that his elders were concerned about his hairstyle. Ayuki is surprised by her hindsight and explains that it's related to his puberty. Like all Kuna, his entire body will change dramatically once he reaches twenty. His hair accessories may cause undesirable hardship for him if he keeps using them and was advised to give them up in the foreseeable future. Ayuki was peeved by their badgering yet he fears growing up. He still doesn't understand what it means to be an adult and feels the transformation will make him lose sight of himself. Chihiro can relate with his anxiety as she isn't a grown up herself, something which makes Ayuki surprised to hear. She remarks that she likes his current hairstyle and plays with it a little. Ayuki cheers up and smiles. He asks her to always remember his current form, no matter how much he changes as an adult. Chihiro promises with the belief that he will mature with the same kindness she has always found in him. Character Information Development During the story's early drafts, Ayuki and Futsuhiko were originally going to be merged into the same persona. Since Oshihito is often cold to Chihiro, developers sought to create a personification of his charming and softer side. Thus Ayuki was made into his own character. Ruby Party members wanted him to be Chihiro's first escort of the parallel world who had no previous history with her. Personality Despite his chipper behavior, Ayuki prides his warrior heritage. He has faith he will grow to be as mighty as his brethren in both body and spirit. Eager to please and honest to a fault, Ayuki's enthusiasm might make him a loose cannon who tries too hard to prove himself. He rarely contemplates the consequences of his actions, might be a little crass, and rushes headfirst into danger. Regardless of his faults, the cadet is steadfast on fulfilling his duties, no matter how trivial or how important they are to the army. If anyone should insult his beliefs, Ayuki fiercely lashes out at the speaker. Oshihito, however, is exempt from the boy's outbursts. Ayuki shares Chihiro's simple dream of safeguarding their homelands for the good of the people. Ignoring the soldiers' slander over her five year disappearance, Ayuki is the first to excitedly befriend Chihiro. Her mutual amicableness for his spirit inspires him to train and endure any experience for improvement. Although he is vexed when she refers to him as a child, Ayuki confidently believes in his eventual growth spurt. Picturing himself as the knight in shining armor, he accepts Chihiro as his favorite princess who he will protect for all eternity. Character Symbolism Ayuki is so far the earliest known name recorded for a tamed canine. According to Nihon Shouki, the canine lived with its master, Mikaso, near a village in Tamba Province. One day, the dog hunted and killed a mountain beast named Mujina. As Ayuki fed on Mujina's flesh, the Yasakani no Magatama was found inside the beast's stomach. Biwacha or "loquat tea" is his symbolic color. The shade is a faded yellowish-brown which represents the several healthy qualities the tea is said to provide. The loquat has a reputation within China as a wonder plant, a superstition saying that it was customary to pay respects to one of its trees before leaving for a trip. Yet the tree itself is very demanding to grow and maintain, often known to suck away valuable nutrients from other plants. Therefore it may also be condemned as a wicked one. His symbolic item is the creeping woodsorrel. Within Japan, it's known for its heart shaped leaves which has served as the motif for many family crests. It means joy or the radiance of a person's heart within the flower language. Quotes *"I'll be a strong warrior someday. You'll see!" *"The spirits were defeated by us, but they looked really happy as they fell. ... That's so weird." *"Hee hee, of course everybody in the Kuna Clan is nice. We're good people!" *"Princess... Was I helpful this time? Was I good?" *"If Mister Oshihito saw me without my weapon, he would've really laid into me. He'd say I'd be too naive to be a soldier and stuff. Good thing it's just you here, Princess." *"Oh man, I wished I could have seen it... Mister Oshihito must've looked awesome when he beat up the enemy army." *"Hey, get up." :"Huh?" :"Lean on my shoulder. We've got to keep moving. ... Are you listening?" :"Wha? I, uh-" :"This isn't the time for hesitation. Grab on. We need to go now." :"... Why? I'll just get in the way. I'm a nobody and you're so much more important... So, why did you risk your life to save me?" :"No subordinate of mine is worth leaving behind. If you've got the time to ramble, then use it to live." ::~~Oshihito and Ayuki *"Of course I want to protect you, Princess. I love you! Anyone would want to protect the country of the one they love, right?" :"Is-is that so?" :"Princess, what's wrong? Your face is red. Are you coming down with something? Isn't that bad?!" :"No, no. That's not it..." :"Hmm... if you say so. Hey, Princess! I'm going to train hard so you can always count on me. So, I'll always be by your side, Princess!" ::~~Ayuki and Chihiro Fighting Style When Chihiro summons him in battle, Ayuki fights in her stead for one turn. This summon is useful for common fights if she lacks an innate Fire element. The strength of his strike depends on the number of blue icons seen by the special ability selection. His strength might be dismal in boss fights. In select battles within the game, the player can place Ayuki in battle. Ayuki is an average attacker with the lowest defense and health stats of the sub-characters. Ayuki can fend for himself in most encounters, but he will struggle if he fights against the dragon deities. Given that he is a sub-character, he cannot learn special abilities from the Five Elements. Here are Ayuki's stats as an ally: :HP - 120 :Will - 100 :Attack - 48 :Defense - 42 :Magic - 38 :Speed - 53 ;Magic *'Kouki Endan' (紅輝炎弾) - Stronger Fire magic. Requires Chihiro to be in the party. Gallery Ayuki-haruka4concept.jpg|Full body concept Category:Haruka Characters